


【RPS】【PKP】物以类聚

by lotusfire666



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 他和他，他们本来就是一类人





	1. side A

**Author's Note:**

> 真的很喜欢和kame在一起的yamap，所以有了这篇文，资料不全，YY而已，切莫当真。  
> 分级R，没有明显攻受。

山下智久和龟梨和也算不上太熟。

同一个事务所，勉强称得上一起长大，还合作过剧，组合大卖过碟，好些朋友都是共同的，但总也玩不到一起去，加上仁的关系有些敏感，所以就还是不熟。

不是一类人。山下在一次酒吧聚会时听人说起龟梨时是这样评价的。

那什么叫一类人？他，他们——这些被吉尼斯贴上优质偶像标签从小到大生活在镁光灯下贩卖梦想的艺人们，怎么不是一类人。

龟梨就是那个，龟梨呀。那人说。他笑，言下之意没说。

太较真，太不合群？山下想。

不久之后山下在事务所里碰上了龟梨，他是去听月汇报，龟梨好像是刚从通告上下来，妆还没卸，演出服只换了一半，穿着白衬衫，在捣鼓楼梯拐角那个自动贩卖机，想把卡住的一罐咖啡弄出来。山下走过去帮他一起摇晃，不怎么成功，最后伸脚踹了一下出入口，那罐咖啡才掉了下来，哐当一声。

龟梨抬头看他，笑了笑，表示感谢，开玩笑地抱怨了两句自动售卖机。他眼睛有点红，大概隐形戴太久。山下也礼貌笑笑，转身走向电梯。

上电梯的时候他在心里模糊地推算了一下龟梨最近在做什么，感觉很久没见到他了——这通常说明他俩都忙，人气正旺，好事。龟梨好像胖了点儿，他经纪人没看住他吗还是最近有什么新剧需要……想着想着到了楼层，叮一声，他才从自己思绪里出来，走进办公室，恭恭敬敬地向前辈事务们问好。

汇报总体还算成功，略有下滑但依然保持了很好的数据。事务说什么山下都应声。带他的饭岛走了，其他事务就算面上客客气气，也不一定会多给他资源，山下心里清楚，所以礼节一定做到位。

热度榜上龟梨和也和山下智久的名字排在一起，已经连着好几个月了，这个月龟梨在上。

山下垂下眼睛。

晚点时候他去练功房排练新的舞蹈，一群Jr们也在，想看他练，但又有点不好意思上前，山下笑了笑说没关系呀。于是都跑到他边上跟他一起练。

晚上回家吃了一碗拉面。妈妈在看新剧，龟梨演的。山下扫了一眼，觉得龟梨真人比电视还要好看一点，就进房间玩游戏去了，一直到11点熄灯睡觉。

平凡的、平凡的山下智久的一天。

 

山下智久不是太喜欢自己。虽然总被人说帅啊连龟梨都在节目里说山p就是山p啊，走到哪里也有无数粉丝尖叫。但他依然不是太喜欢自己。

他有什么才能？唱歌唱了这么多年，早知道自己不是堂本前辈那样的天才，勉强够用而已，演戏他也很努力了，但镜头里的自己是怎样的，只有演出来了才能看到，综艺嘛，他会紧张，无论通告上了多少回，每次接不到梗他心里会捶自己，接到了好梗会开心好半天。他游戏玩得挺好，但毕竟只是玩玩。他不会的很多，会的很少。他觉得自己很无趣。可他是个偶像。

粉丝的爱那么多，一开始也是抱着“想要被人喜欢”的心情走上了这条路，但多到非常非常多，非常非常红的时候，山下偶尔会忍不住想，为什么是我？长相是爸妈给的，我做了什么值得这么多的爱？

只能不断地努力，希望这些爱能留得久一点，再久一点。

山下智久是为粉丝存在的。

太多年了，已经过了他人生的一半。他有时压力太大喘不过气来的时候会想，如果当时不选这一行他会做什么？好残酷啊，小学生的他，还根本不知道名利为何物，只是看了泷泽的录像带觉得太酷了，就走上了这条路，再也没法回头。如果他一直读书、考学、做个上班族，他会更开心吗？还是会更不开心？但往事不能重来，从那时至今他学到的所有技能都只为了一个目的：在舞台上闪闪发光。他们这些人，哪一个不是抱着对那几分钟无限的迷恋才坚持了下来？

毕竟，被人喜欢的感觉真的太好了不是吗？

进入三十岁其实对山下来说没有非常明确的实感。工作是一个接一个做，好也好坏也好太多不在他可控范围内。他所能做的只是尽力去做，尽力不去想“十年之后怎么办”这样的问题。

然后有龟梨。

这么多年过来，好些朋友都不再以偶像作为自己的方向了——被人喜欢的方式那样多，偶像是其中最艰难的一条，因为——说起来很残酷的是，他们是偶像呀，他们需要漂亮好看，需要满足粉丝心中的梦呀，他们早不属于他们自己。但还是有龟梨。

修二与彰的限定组合，是山下与龟梨重要的起点。之后仿佛没有交集，但一直都在排行榜上较着劲。有一阵他风头正劲，龟梨就稍逊一筹，有一阵他热度下滑，龟梨就占了上风。哪怕并没有人刻意跟山下说他是你对手哦，山下心里也知道，龟梨是竞争对象。同级生里各人不同路，唯有他还在和山下一起比肩奔跑。

他们说龟梨唱歌好听，台风好看，山下想哦哦，我也不能输。但他摆不出龟梨那样的风情。他试过，在自己房间里照着镜子模仿过，然后自己先羞红了脸。

龟梨那样又美又耀眼又坚定的人，因为自信才可以做出来的动作，山下学不来。

有一秒的气馁。但就像他对自己的不喜欢一样，必须得包裹在层层外壳之下，展现出来的永远只能是最好的那一面。

有时候想，有这样一个熟人也挺好，总在那里提醒你，你还做得不够好。

 

跨年那次，是时隔多久的再次合作。山下本来不想参加的，结果事务所说还是去吧，这次你跟龟梨再唱一次Amigo。

山下在心里默默翻了个白眼。他可能有一整年都没见过龟梨了，又要把十年前的组合拿出来吵冷饭。

时间很赶，结果路上还堵车，山下心里就火急火燎，让助理把原来的视频拿出来看，记动作，年轻时候两人的笑颜让他恍惚了一秒。到的时候彻底迟了，本来还要熟悉一下动作，但要排就来不及化妆了，于是连彩排都没有，直接就要上台。

山下在脑子里紧张地回忆动作，龟梨忽然拍了拍他。“山下，”他说。朝山下眨眼睛。“野猪能量，充电！”他比了一个多年前剧中山下向他比过的经典动作。

山下没忍住就笑了起来。他忽然想起来在他们演变成现在这种见面都不太说话、彼此暗暗较劲的状况之前，是真的很开心地在一起工作、玩耍过的。

前面已经在报他俩的名字了，山下伸出手，紧紧地勾住龟梨的肩，抱了他一下，对他说“加油！”然后飞快松手，走上台，听见欢呼震耳欲聋。

一听到掌声欢呼山下就全身血液都烧起来了。每当这一刻他就忘记一切不开心，觉得这是他的舞台，他属于这里。但这次他更开心，因为欢呼更大。话筒故障了几秒没出声也无损他的开心，每一个动作都像本能，合唱太多次太多次了，几乎都印在他血液里了，他看龟梨，龟梨也看他，十年时光倏忽而逝，好像他俩还是当年意气风发，初尝胜利的少年。

比手的时候山下的心跳得很快，在龟梨扑过来抱住他时跳得更快，他实在是有点吃惊——没印象龟梨这样喜欢他呀。

粉丝彻底疯狂了，叫声快把会场天花板掀飞。山下的耳返都嗡鸣了一瞬。他想，啊啊，这么多年，最多的尖声居然还是和他在一起时。

回后台的时候龟梨也兴奋极了，一个劲说真棒，下次我们再一起合作吧。山下也很兴奋说好啊好啊，然后想起来他还没龟梨联系方式。

看看他俩都疏远成什么样了。

龟梨似乎也想起这茬，两人面对面站了一会儿，有点尴尬。然后龟梨拿出手机，一边报自己手机号一边问你待会儿有安排吗？山下想了想说没有。

来我家过新年吧。龟梨说，在山下给他拨过电话后认真地一个个字母打上去：YAMAP。按了保存。

山下有点诧异。龟梨继续说，待会儿结束之后，好久没跟你一起玩儿了。一大群人，有你认识的XXX和XX。他看着山下，很期待的样子。

山下答应了。

龟梨家确实不少人，叫了一大堆外卖，啤酒几箱，桌游已经摆了一桌，龟梨还亲自下厨做了点下酒菜，山下一开始有点不自在——大部分龟梨的朋友他不认识，而且这才多久就进入龟梨家，和他朋友一起喝酒玩游戏有点……进入私人领域了。

龟梨的一个圈外的朋友喝得有点多，靠在墙边看山下，说Yamap，我可以叫你Yamap吗？你跟我想象中不太一样。

山下也喝了不少，就笑，问怎么啦，我是不是比电视里更帅一点？

那人只是看了眼正在给朋友递啤酒的龟梨，说反正以前以为你跟小龟不是一类人。

山下愣了愣。朋友的话从他脑海里冒了出来。龟梨，是那个龟梨啊。

他又喝了口酒，有些话在嘴边又咽了下去。他想我现在就跟他一类人了？我们本来就是一类人。

朋友陆陆续续地走了，也有喝醉的倒在一边，山下酒量好，处于一种愉悦的微醺中，龟梨可给灌了不少。他忙着招呼朋友，一共也没和山下说多少话，眼下有点摇摇晃晃。山下帮他送客人，把喝醉的摆好，末了想走，一转头看到龟梨家乱七八糟的事后现场，于心不忍，动手帮他一起收拾。

“你不回去吗？”龟梨问，揉着额头。“几点了？”

“现在四点了。”山下说，顿了顿。“再熬俩小时就可以直接出门拜拜了。”

龟梨忽然笑起来，笑得特别开心，露了一整排牙。“跟我一起拜拜？”

山下心里一动，伸手扶他去卧室。“你先睡了再说吧。”

“一起去？”龟梨抓住了他的手追问，简直像个孩子似的撒娇。

山下忍不住笑。“好啊，你起得来的话。”他扶龟梨到床上，起身想走，没料到龟梨扯了他一把，把他也拉到床上了。

“P。”龟梨说。他反手抱着山下，气声热乎乎地，吹着山下的脖颈。

山下没动。确切说是僵住了。

“我好高兴。”龟梨说。“P，以后多来玩好不好？”然后他非常响亮地在山下脖子上亲了一口。

山下几乎能感到喝下去的那些酒精都在血液里沸腾了起来。他有点想挣开，又怕伤害龟梨……

然后他发现龟梨睡着了。

山下默默腹诽了两句，把龟梨的手放开，他看了下手表，4：15。确实是过俩小时就可以去参拜赶最早一趟了。

他没走。他想走的，但他没有。他好久没在别人家过夜了。

我喝醉了。山下想。喝醉的人有权乱来。就好比现在那个睡得打鼾、一身酒气、牙都没刷的“偶像”。

他推了推龟梨，把他往旁边挤了些，也倒了下来。

他看着龟梨的脸看了一会儿，想什么嘛，睡着了也就这样。他关了灯。龟梨一只手重重打上他的胸口，山下一口气差点没喘上来，拽着他的头发把他拎开，还恶意地把他头发弄得乱七八糟。他模糊地想了下他们是怎么从“完全不熟”“竞争关系”迅速进入到“可以抱在一起睡”的关系的。然后他想，去他的，他现在也不用顾及仁的心情了。

 

第二天参拜山下快到中午才去。龟梨对于家里还有几个醉鬼一事似乎习以为常，只叫着啊啊yamap你怎么都不叫我，睡过头了！山下一边吞醒酒药一边慢吞吞地穿衣服，嫌弃一身酒味，在龟梨衣橱里翻了半天，找出还算朴素的两件，一套，裤子紧了，得深吸口气才能扣上。他一抬头，龟梨在对面哈哈哈笑。

山下脸红，扔了个枕头让他闭嘴。

参拜一起去的，不同辆车。山下在后视镜里看龟梨的车隔在几辆车之外不近不远地跟着，就很开心。放电台，里头正好讲到昨晚修彰合体的新闻，重放Amigo，他听着听着就忍不住笑，跟着哼唱了起来——明明以前唱太多遍，唱到自己都腻味想再也不要听到的。

参拜的时候还是老一套，希望妈妈健康，妹妹越来越好，自己的话，能够完成计划，比去年更好一点——然后余光看到认真参拜的龟梨侧脸。

真的有点好看。就又加了一句：希望龟梨和也也能得到保佑，也能更好。

 

再之后，联系渐渐就多起来了。

虽然不至于每周见面，但每个月总有一次，一起吃饭，有时一起喝酒，谈合作，谈工作，也谈些杂七杂八有的没的。龟梨是个很不错的家伙，山下一直知道。

过去也会谈。太多过去纠缠在一起了。不去越过的话就永远开启不了未来。当年也不是没有怨恨和偏见，但到了现在，也不过是上菜间一个停顿，一声叹息。“谁容易呢。”龟梨说。

山下点头。龟梨的眼睛很深很黑很沉，但没有眼泪。

他们每个人都不容易。J家没有懒骨头。龟梨的骨头是最硬的那几个之一。山下其实也是。

当年谁想得到热闹哄哄的一大群人里最后是他们俩这样坐着把酒言欢？

 

喜欢龟梨是非常自然的事。不想输啊，甚至跟排名无关，就是觉得龟梨这样闪耀的人，不想输给他。这样想着，就会一直注视着他。然后也会因为对面投诸过来的视线而热血沸腾。非常奇怪的关系。

新的限定组合非常开心，有点开心过头。明知不过是在消费情怀，但谁还能没个情怀了？粉丝有，山下和龟梨也有。毕竟那是两人正式走红的开始，说是初心也不为过。

拍背中越的PV时做了很多游戏，龟梨赢得多，开心地跳，山下懊恼地惨叫，抓他来下一盘，直到时间到了为止。仿佛空气一样，相处很自然。抛的梗能接到，合作也很顺畅——或许是这段时间以来最顺畅的一次，于是山下脑子就有点飘了，觉得如果能一直这样合作下去也很好嘛，说不定能持续下去……然后龟梨给他发简讯说事务所找他谈Kat-tun的事。

山下苦笑了一声，清醒了过来。他无非是借了别组的人，到期要归还的。

第二天拍摄他就有点低落，龟梨察觉到了，结束之后问他要不要一起吃饭，两人去了一家烤肉店。在山下认真地给烤肉翻面，油脂烤焦发出滋滋声音的时候，龟梨一直盯着他看，看得山下都不自在了起来，问他怎么啦，是不是吃到脸上了。

“P真好看。认真做事的时候好帅，每次看到都很心动。”龟梨用一种特别真诚的声音说。

山下手里的叉子一顿。“又不是在上节目。”

“这可是真心话。”龟梨说，叉了一筷子肉塞进嘴里。

两人沉默了一阵。

“虽然这样问很失礼，但我回Kat-tun，你没问题吧？”龟梨喝完了一整杯茶后才问。

山下想开玩笑说你瞎想什么呢，但他没能说出口。事实就是，他确实感到失落。他的朋友并不多，志同道合的更少，J家的培养生态意味着他的环境很封闭，偶像的身份决定了他的孤独。他当然不该把龟梨捆在自己身边，毕竟他们只是个“限定”组合。

“团毕竟比较重要。”他最后说，言不由衷。

龟梨抿了下嘴唇，看了他一眼。“你还是可以经常来找我玩的。”他说。有点欲盖弥彰地挥了挥手。“毕竟，住得这么近嘛。”

工作一忙起来也没空想太多，只能说在有限的时间里好好相处。山下跑去龟梨家串门的次数多起来了，有时候懒得出门找饭店也不想叫外卖就跑过去蹭饭，在龟梨“你怎么又来了”的视线里笑嘻嘻地接过他煮好的菜。

但还是称不上非常亲密。至少在山下心里，和龟梨的友情和斗真、和仁都不一样，但具体是哪里不一样，他也说不上来。在龟梨面前总想做得更好，想让他露出倾慕的眼神——那简直让山下每个细胞都兴奋。

演出来的默契是表演，龟梨是那种黑白分明的人，把这个分得很清楚。山下倒是有点入戏，有时会进入龟梨的私人领域，等他意识到的时候已经迟了。

天天一起工作又住太近的结果就是山下早上睁眼给龟梨发信息说你起来没，晚上下班若是太晚龟梨也是他最后说晚安明天见的人。对他妹妹也没这么上心。

那一天，他又去龟梨家蹭饭，结果太累，等着等着就在沙发上睡着。醒来是因为龟梨坐在他旁边，捏他的鼻子不让他呼吸。

“别爱上我呀，P。”龟梨说，笑得很温柔的样子，玩他的脸。

山下却触电一般悚然一惊。他看向龟梨，龟梨仿佛也意识到玩笑开过头，也看着他，时间仿佛停顿了一个世纪，过去的亲密和裂痕如蛇窜上荒原，一下追上了他——在意的呀，怎么可能不在意，羡慕或嫉妒，喜欢或讨厌，从来没把视线从他身上移开过——龟梨眼中出现了不可思议的神情，山下匆忙起身，饭都没吃就狼狈离开。

那之后他推说工作，连着几天没见龟梨，直到下一次龟与山p又要合体上节目，避无可避，才在化妆间遇上。再次见面，山下已经把自己收拾得毫无破绽，客气温柔礼貌优雅，龟梨的嘴唇颤动了一下，什么话也没说。

合作依然还是默契，两人的专业素养都过硬，粉丝尖叫鼓掌，一点没看出来破绽。下了通告，山下匆忙上了车想走，龟梨跟了上来。

“你刚才有个动作错了。”龟梨说。他的眼神是“我们得谈谈”的眼神。

山下看了眼他，支走了经纪人。

山下把车开上了高速。不是回家的路，海边是个好地方。

路程过半山下才开口：“你想说什么？”

“怎么回应你。”龟梨答。

“想好了？”山下问。

“为什么不问回应什么？”

山下深吸一口气，死到临头反倒坦然了。“用问句回答问句，Kame，不像你啊。”

龟梨呼出一口气。“糟糕得要死。”他搓着自己的脸。“我简直不敢想象爷爷知道后的表情。”

“还想得到爷爷啊？”山下接茬。“我只想着经纪人和事务的脸就不敢想了。”

“哈。哈。”龟梨很给面子地干笑。

他俩沉默了一阵。又突然一起开口。“我……”“你……”

龟梨转过头去，山下闭上了嘴，觉得伴随着过快的心跳自己的耳朵也渐渐烧了起来。

最后还是龟梨先说。“去我那里吧。”

 

进了屋，龟梨反锁了门，转过身走到山下面前看向他。山下也看着他，想在脑子里梳理一下前因后果，没太想出来，只知道龟梨真的很好，长得很好，性格也很好，就什么都不想想了，只知道心里很暖，心跳很快。

龟梨有点害羞，咬住了下唇，山下伸手拨开他的手，摸了摸他的嘴唇，龟梨闭上了眼睛，然后他们就在接吻了。

不仅接吻，还做了爱。搞得非常混乱，因为显然两个人都没太多同性经验，跌跌撞撞，与其说是快感不如说更像突破自我的尝试。龟梨骂了山下自从认识他以来听过最多的脏话，他自己则进退两难，有点不明白他们怎么就搞到了这一步？

但一直在笑，就很开心，做蠢事都很开心，好像愣头愣脑的高中生，什么都不懂，只知道往对方身上蹭，拿对方被号称国民男友的身体取笑，手指划过皮肤，明明不是女孩子那样柔滑的触感，但就是不想取下来。

做完了躺一起汗涔涔的谁都不想动，山下盯着龟梨卧室过于白净的天花板发呆，龟梨戳了戳他，问：“你有没有想过以后？”

“肯定不能曝光。”山下回答。

“我不是说这个。”龟梨说。“我是说，以后。”

山下一下就懂了。这世界上或许也只有他们这种人才会懂。

以后，年老色衰，以后，人气下滑，以后没有那么多人爱他，以后他怎样维持生计，以后，以后，以后。

他怎么可能不去想。偶像们是活在过去以及现在的人。是因为太清楚浮华如云烟，粉丝的爱也是，所以才在现在的每一刻，尽可能地做最好的自己，尽可能地让每个人的爱都能得到回报。

但说实话，不是太害怕。泷泽前辈、堂本前辈们也都过得很好，所以山下不害怕。他已经得到过比他觉得自己配得的多很多的爱了。就算以后再也没有，他也不后悔。

“唱到没有人看为止吧，跳到再也跳不动，就算不是青春偶像了，也还是可以演帅大叔的剧吧。没有观众了就隐退，去周游世界，学以前没机会学的东西，跳伞、画画什么的……那时候应该很老了，也不会太遗憾。”山下说。他伸出手，看手指伸张，去抓头顶的灯光。“你难道不是？”

“对呀。”龟梨说。他也平躺下来看向天花板。“只是有时候……”他沉默了一会儿，放低了声音。“我也会自我怀疑的。”他近乎不好意思地笑了笑。“贩卖梦想的偶像，说起来非常了不起，是责任啊，在粉丝允许之前，都不可以放下。对我来说，就想看看到底能做到哪一步吧——虽然早就知道这代价是为别人活着，但是偶尔……也会觉得我不是一个人真是太好了。”

虽然是很沉重不可避免的话题，但山下顿了顿。“你确定要在这时候，现在，我们俩这样子的时候谈这事儿？”他比划了一下两人的样子。

龟梨翻了个白眼。“忍不住想要跟P说，都是你太让人安心啦。”

山下揉了一把他的头发。龟梨叫起来，山下捂住他的嘴，翻了个身压上去。

“以后我也不会输的。”他说。在龟梨以为他要亲他时猛地后撤，用手比枪，敲了一下他的脑门。

“磅——”他说。“你只能死我手下，你给我记好了。”

龟梨睁大了眼睛，然后笑得非常温柔。

 

这种关系保持了下去。并不频繁，因为双方都太忙，虽说限定组合能在一起的时间比以前多很多，但要完全避人耳目也很困难。山下有时候想，这甚至不能用恋情来称呼。他们并没有承诺，也许有一天突然就断了，所能做的不过是在对方抽身之前尽可能地挤出一点时间，尽可能地相互温暖。

结果一直拖拖拉拉过了很久。久到限定组合结束，Kat-tun复活，久到新的一年快要结束，谁都没提分手——分什么手？他们这算交往吗？山下回过神来想，觉得不对啊，这怎么就莫名其妙跟自己的竞争对手开始到现在，搞得他连泡妞都很少了。但看到大广告牌上放着自己的新剧预告，俊脸遮了一半，旁边是龟梨新单发售一脸睥睨天下的表情，广告词写“新突破！山p的禁断之恋”紧跟着“久违的龟梨和也！Love Letters”他还是默默地笑了半天，还专门拍下来传给龟梨。他倒没想到龟梨过两天上通告还把这当段子讲了，唱完新歌还对镜头飞吻，说送给yamap，山下在电视那头看得目瞪口呆。

感觉被摆了一道的山下当然不会善罢甘休，下一次他上通告的时候故意提起了龟梨，说Kame啊，Kame习惯很差的，烧完饭碗能放一整周不洗，衣服不想洗就反过来穿。主持人哦哦哦，Yamap和Kame关系很好哦，因为是邻居吗？山下露齿一笑，因为我在他家住过呀。

刚回到家龟梨的简讯就来了。“你等着。”某人发的语音，听起来咬牙切齿。“明明是你习惯坏！”

下一次媒体就很识趣地在Cue龟梨山下的事了，龟梨也笑得人畜无害。“他怕黑怕打雷哎，不要问我怎么知道的，大家都知道。”旁边几子：“哎？？我怎么不知道？”

不过是放闪，这么多年混下来怎么表现暧昧也早摸透，知道怎么调动媒体的热点，几个来回下来全国都知道他俩亲友又是邻居，偶尔穿个一样的衣服同进同出也就不是什么大事了。

当然也不是没吵过架，但山下不是记仇的人，一忙起来就忘了，再一想有什么好吵的，他俩到底算什么？也就泄了气。实在很想他的时候就跑去龟梨家眼巴巴看着，龟梨最多也就翻个白眼，还是会认认真真给他煮饭吃。山下抱着碗风卷残云的时候就想，啊，真不想把他让给别人。过一会儿龟梨跟他敲桌子数他绯闻女友，一副恨铁不成钢的表情，山下一边讨饶一边一个劲儿笑，笑得龟梨也板不下来脸，就和好了。

又到了一个新年，山下还是在龟梨家乱哄哄地渡过的，带着几乎是纵容的笑看着龟梨和朋友贴身热舞，啤酒洒出来，弄湿了龟梨的衣服，龟梨叫起来跑进房间里换，他的朋友一屁股坐到山下旁边——还是几年前那个，龟梨的棒球友人，喝了不少，脸都涨红了。山下好心给他挪了点位置，他却一把抓住了山下的手。

“哎，谣言说你喜欢龟梨啊。”他问，带着几分醉意。

山下摇晃了一下手里的杯子，看杯底金澄澄的酒液晃荡，想龟梨笑起来可真好看。

“不是谣言。”他说。他喝掉了酒，笑眯眯地把杯子放下。“非常非常喜欢啊。”

他站起身，走进房间看龟梨换衣服，龟梨见他进来，头都没抬，两下脱掉了上衣，露出了精瘦的上身。

“怎么了？”龟梨意识到他注视的时间有点长，套上T恤后问。

“就觉得，就这样下去也很好。”山下说。

龟梨愣了愣。“你想好了？”

“反正偶像也不能结婚。”山下说。“那就努力一直做偶像下去咯。”

龟梨略一思忖，点了点头。

山下反而有点吃惊。“你……不仔细考虑一下？”

“P都想好了，我没什么好说的，唯有全力以赴。”龟梨回答。

山下便觉得一颗心像鼓胀的风筝一样飘了起来。大概他表情有点傻，龟梨没忍住笑了起来。“干嘛啦？”

“觉得你特别好。”山下老实承认。

“P也很好。”龟梨答道，又顿了顿。“你到底对你自己的魅力有什么误解？”

“觉得Kame比较美啦……”山下嘀咕道。“而且对所有人都很温柔。”

龟梨的眉毛快挑到头发边上去了。“这难道不是你吗？”他提高了一点声音。“我的偶像万人迷先生？”

山下撇撇嘴，想他俩真是完蛋，这种相互倾慕吹捧估计要延续一世纪。

龟梨叹了口气。“所以在你的重大发言后我们得站在这里完成这种相亲节目一样的环节吗？这真是我经历过最奇怪的表白了。现在，你到底要不要过来亲我？”

山下于是走上前亲他。认认真真描摹了他的嘴唇，听龟梨模模糊糊地说明天要一起去参拜，求个好签，今年你就看着我的销量追吧，嗯嗯地答应着。

他想，龟梨，就是龟梨呀。

然后又想，被这样的龟梨喜欢着的自己，大概确实是非常厉害、很值得爱的了。这让他不止一点点地高兴。总觉得前方光明一片，再跑个漫长的马拉松也没问题，一直唱唱跳跳到最后一丝力气使完筋疲力竭，还能朝前方比出个V字来。

 

第二天参拜的时候山下不小心被认了出来，龟梨比他晚几步，见势不妙转道溜了，一群粉丝兴奋地围了山下一圈想要签名合影，山下不得不耐心解释公司规定不可以哦，但我可以握握你们的手，一个个握过去，冷风把脸吹得都有点僵。

好容易脱出重围，龟梨已经在殿里等半天了。

“P好温柔啊。”龟梨笑。山下白了他一眼，走上前祈福。龟梨站在他身边，也低头合掌。

结束之后两人在神社里兜了一圈，人太多，随时会被围上，于是还是跳上车。这次龟梨开的，山下看着窗外未化的雪景发呆。

“许了什么愿望？”龟梨问。

“说出来就不灵了。”山下回答。

“和我有关吗？”

“每年都和你有关。”山下答。

龟梨笑了起来。“我呀，只是感谢神明。”

山下转头看他。

“感谢过去一年让我收获了很多的爱，非常高兴。”龟梨说。

山下想了想，握住了他的手。

“你知道我最高兴的是什么吗？”山下说。“在很多很多爱之后，在把属于偶像的那部分我都奉献出去之后，居然还剩下一点，大概正好够放一个人进来。我想这真的值得合掌感恩。”

龟梨难得地红了脸，不说话。山下笑。

然后他们趁着红灯时悄悄交换了一个吻。

 

（side A end）


	2. side B

龟梨和也觉得山下智久挺讨厌的。

虽然小时候曾经有过一段亲密无间的关系，但上了高中不知怎地就变得很恶劣，山下是Jr的未来之星，龟梨也窜得飞快，暗暗较着劲怎么也不可能和平相处。

后来拍野猪大改造之前知道是山下和自己搭档，龟梨郁闷了好一阵，没想到山下比他更郁闷，郁闷到找他打了一架，只记得爷爷说不能打脸，其他山下没留手，龟梨也使上了全部力气。打得很难看，虽然不至于流血，衣服肯定是扯破了。结果打完了好像稍稍能相互理解一点了。山下说你干什么总一个人，像头孤狼，装什么装，你以为自己很了不起吗。龟梨说你是蠢货吗。山下说你才是，大笨蛋！简直如小学生吵架，半点没有J家新星的自觉。结果不知怎地最后落到一起跑便利店买饮料，山下叽叽咕咕了半天，买了一根碎碎冰，撅成两半，递给他一半。

龟梨想这人真的有病，还灰头土脸着，十分钟前留下的伤还痛着，怎么就能跟敌人吃起冰来了？但他也又热又渴，于是没犹豫地接过，安安静静地吃了。山下先吃完，吃完拍拍屁股上的灰，说喂那谁，之前全部忘掉，好好拍戏啊。

龟梨想说我不叫那谁，我叫龟梨和也，你他妈能不能认真叫一次老子的名字。但他嗓子细，被冰卡住了，没说出来。

拍戏挺开心的，虽然累，但山下比他更累。那家伙还在读大学哎。明治的商科可不是能糊弄过去的，又碰到快要期末考，山下天天熬夜熬得脚步都是虚的，所以草野彰飘忽飘忽的形象倒也不全是演，他确实是找到个桩子都能睡过去。龟梨拿他的考试资料翻看，上头密密麻麻都是注解。山下幽魂出窍的表情趴在桌上说Kame啊，Kame啊，我要死了。

龟梨问你喜欢读书吗，我可再也不想进学校考试了。山下一脸求速死，说我简直讨厌死读书了。那干吗还要读？山下抬头看他，好像很诧异他为什么要问，说不喜欢还要做好的事太多了，既然选择了开始就要坚持到底吧。龟梨唔了一声，没说话。

大概那时候就知道，山下会红，而且能红很久。至少那时的龟梨还没这么高觉悟，刚赚了点钱就顶着老爷子的禁令买跑车，山下眼睛都直了说Kame你太厉害了让我摸摸，龟梨装不在意看山下开门关门，对发动机的轰鸣啧啧赞叹，心里的尾巴翘上了天。

他本来以为只是剧的合作关系，几个月结束还是各奔东西，没想到事务所见野猪大红，让他们以修二和彰特别组合出道。龟梨反弹强烈，Kat-tun怎么办？那才是他的团。他们说好要一起出道的，怎么能让这样不明不白的修二与彰抢了先？坚决不干。事务找他谈话，晓之以情动之以理，龟梨犟脾气上来了只是不说话，山下坐在他旁边，低着头也不说话。沟通不成只好先遣他回去，龟梨扭头就走，走到停车场，才发现山下也下来了。

眼下他看到山下就来气。凭什么他就能胜过Kat-tun里的那帮兄弟？

“干什么？”他问。拉开自己的跑车门，不想跟他多啰嗦。

“Kame，你这么讨厌我？”山下抱着胳膊站在他车前。

“工作而已，有什么讨厌不讨厌。”龟梨说。

山下盯着地面，用脚搓了搓不存在的灰尘，半晌抬起头来。“我也觉得你挺讨厌的，但是，你也知道这是工作。”

他看起来很严肃，说完这句话他就转身走了。

龟梨气得用劲按了一声喇叭。

他也不是不知道山下这几年的波折，要说拆团重组几年前4Tops的事山下经历得够多，News连龟梨都能看出来是在勉力支撑，也不知道山下到底怎样想的。这样强扭勉强自己有意思吗。

山下总是那个王子样，完美模范，别人家的小孩。龟梨真讨厌他这一点。

爷爷决定的事情没有改变的余地。第二天龟梨回到事务所，山下已经在等着了，坐在一边看企划，一份新的企划书扔在桌上，修二与彰。经纪人有点紧张，怕龟梨闹脾气坚决不干，但龟梨只是接过企划书认认真真看了起来。

谁怕谁，他山下智久能做到的，龟梨和也做不到？

结果修二与彰爆红，他们所到之处无不是疯狂尖叫，一张单曲卖过150万，事务所数钱数到手软。第一次尝到这种国民偶像的待遇，龟梨被深深触动。

冲上云端的感觉令人战栗，热血沸腾的同时会心慌。这就是红了吗？这就是红了吧。梦寐以求的东西被抓在手里，反而会有一种“为什么是我？”的不真实感。

那种时候只有身边的人才能体会这种感觉。他们靠默契、配合吸引人。龟梨无数次在山下眼睛里看到自己的倒影——总想往上飞，总怕落下来。他就想，啊，原来yamap也是一样啊。

默契这事儿跟喜欢与否没有太大关系，但跟信任有很大关系。你得知道他会在什么地方出现，你们的步点踩的节拍每一样动作要构成画面，你只能做你自己那部分，另一半交给别人。

而龟梨发现他非常信任山下，因为山下就是会让人信服。而山下也同样信任着自己，甚至，如果龟梨胆子再大一点的话，他会说山下信任他比信任他自己更多。他说不上哪种更让人感动。

然而在他刚刚适应这种默契后，修二与彰的限定组合就飞快结束了。前一天他们还在勾肩搭背仿佛最亲密的朋友，第二天保姆车上就只有龟梨一个人了。山下把他的东西收拾干净都带走了，连个水瓶都没留下。助理说今天没工作，你想去哪儿转转？龟梨才恍然，哦，原来一切都是工作。

他想，我是个傻子才会为这事儿伤感。该死的山下智久。

 

后来就没什么交集。龟梨一门心思扑在自己的剧和Kat-tun上，他心里非常清楚，Kat-tun才是他的团，他想让Kat-tun成为第二个SMAP。他开始规划路线，要怎样怎样做，每天都充满干劲，明明是团里最小一个，什么都要管，赶鞭子似的往前冲。

他觉得自己跟赤西在团里关系最好，但赤西的亲友是山下，他找人喝酒泡吧是找山下。他们几个当年就玩得最好的还是一如既往地不带他一起。龟梨习惯了。这种竞争激烈的行业，他也放弃了在同事里找知己的心，还是棒球好，简单清晰，得分算赢，做不得假。

孤独是常态，但孤独也更好地让龟梨认清自己。他喜欢一整个团呈现出那种全方位的精彩，得到的欢呼尖叫那样响，比他一个人取得的成就更让他骄傲。私人感情从来不是做事的障碍，他们是贩卖梦想的偶像啊，他们的工作就是呈现出最美的梦，为此一切不完美都要剔除、消失掉。龟梨和也是这样对自己做的。

他野心勃勃，每一件事都想做好。他觉得自己能做到的事有那样多，他19岁拿日剧赏男主，20岁火遍全国，部部剧都大爆，带着Kat-tun专辑大卖百万，所到之处皆是欢呼。他觉得自己的头脑和身体都是宝藏，学什么都很快，他很勤奋，又拼命，脾气也收敛了，他克己坚忍的性格渐渐成型，全社都很喜欢他，他还有什么做不到？

但青春的狂妄就在于，以为自己能够控制一切。

赤西离队了。

Kat-tun不再是龟梨计划中的Kat-tun了。龟梨找他谈话不欢而散。赤西好像一夜之间变了个人，说的都是龟梨不曾想过会从他嘴里听到的话。

这是你的团，不是我的。赤西说。给我点自由。

自由。自由。好像他们这些偶像享受了这一切粉丝的爱还想再像个普通人一样自由。龟梨不明白赤西怎么会不懂这一点。他不会吵架，就只是听着赤西说说说，心渐渐沉入深海。

他想，难道只有我是个异类？

赤西说，一份工作，不值得我的整个人生。

龟梨想，可这是工作啊。

他想问那我们全国第一团的梦想呢？可又想，那是不是自始至终只是他自己的幻景？

赤西离开了。龟梨坐在空荡荡的房间里看着墙上挂着的Kat-tun企划，安静地坐了很久。

谁还没个梦想。——我也想好好打棒球啊！

他不顾经纪人反对接下了棒球解说的项目合同。

 

第二年，山下也从News退团了。

龟梨听到消息一点也不吃惊。就News这种惨淡经营的样子，山下待不下去。那男人太要强了。

他们偶尔会在事务所里遇上，点头之交，偶尔说两句，不同部门的普通同事而已。双方的业绩都看得到，山下一直是J家闪耀明星，新生代带头人，无愧于幼时重点栽培。龟梨也不遑多让，手上握着的奖比他多，名气时不时还压过他。

但龟梨察觉到山下变了。退团对他的影响比他面上展现出来的多。他更沉默也更疲惫了。他很少大笑，不小心笑起来也习惯用手遮着嘴，仿佛把自己的虎牙露出来是个了不得的问题。他撞见过山下在后台几分钟的时间里睡着。

他有时候想，爷爷真的会看人。J家每一代那么多人，有才能的有的是，长得好看的更多，那么小的山下和他，被选出来做为偶像重点培养，一直到现在，出挑的个人还是山下和他。仿佛双星系统一样，并不相交，但总会旋转上升。而且他知道以后也会是。他能清晰的看到脉络，从修二与彰的短暂组合开始，延伸到很久以后的未来。

山下智久，乖仔的表象下是狮子，是那个会跟龟梨打架打得形象全无末了给他掰棒冰的家伙。他是最标准的偶像，因为他把做偶像这件事融入到自己血液里了。他早就放弃分开自我和工作。

龟梨做不到他那样。龟梨想，幸好我还有棒球。

但是他不得不仰慕这样的山下。并且真心地认为他星光璀璨。

 

娱乐圈里跌打滚爬，有起有伏，老人尚在，新人崛起，大浪淘沙，能守得自己一方天地已是不易。身为明星，占有的资源太多，一定会有争议。总会有人因为他的表象或本质爱他，也会有人没有任何原因恨他，老粉丝毕业，新粉丝出现，龟梨能做的只有努力一点，再努力一点，不要犯错，每一件事都尽己所能。

他还是很想把Kat-tun做到全日本第一，尽管在江河日下的日本唱片业，复制SMAP的辉煌变得遥不可及，要超越岚都太难太难。有时候真的累，赤西的离开对Kat-tun的打击太大了，龟梨看着新拍的照片就想，如果没有我，会更协调吗？五是个单数，不太吉利。但还是不甘心。他想他大概太着迷于团队那种协同和默契带来的共鸣感了。在团体中的龟梨不孤独，哪怕那只是舞台上的几分钟。是他在依赖着Kat-tun。

结果并不是他，而是田口退了队。龟梨和也再次上节目道歉。

他回到家，头痛欲裂，倒在沙发上，想真是够了。到底为什么会这样？追溯已经没有意义，他早知道自己的路不是别人的路，但船也不是一个人能开得起来的。

他忽然想起山下，山下在决定Solo之前想了什么？是一个人拼搏更难还是维持一个摇摇欲坠的团队更难？个人的努力总是有限，太多事不是凭自己能决定的。

龟梨没有办法放下Kat-tun。每一次说够了，都有一个小声音说再努力努力吧，撑过去试试，连他自己都不知道自己的极限在哪里。如果说爱是忍耐的话，那他一定是比爱自己更深地爱着这个团队的，这让每一次成员变动都如一次剥骨。

 

15-16跨年之前事务所突然说山下回来了，龟梨你准备一下，跟他上Amigo。龟梨愣了一下，他很久没见过山下了。

山下给堵在路上，龟梨一个人在后台准备，Amigo的视频反复播放。当年还在青春期的两人，青涩的样子还没褪去，举手投足都在努力地装成大人，但一上台，默契却像合作了很多年。

龟梨想起以前刚进Jr时他俩住很近，山下经常来串门住家里，要抓着他手才能睡着，特别喜欢吃妈妈的炖菜，还想起拍野猪时他因为熬夜每天都像睡不醒，有事没事就喜欢往龟梨身上挂，偷偷摸摸两个人一起开龟梨的新跑车出去兜风，在深夜的马路上大呼小叫，结果差点迷路赶不回来。老是叫Kame啊Kame啊，就好像龟梨才是那个照顾人的前辈。

那样无所顾忌的山下，后来再也没看到过。

山下赶来时根本没时间排练了，龟梨看他飞快地更衣化妆，紧张得冒汗，朝龟梨笑，说Kame啊Kame啊，待会儿靠你了——龟梨忽然意识到他也是一样的，那个山下智久，他也是一样的啊。就算龟梨再怎样希望从Kat-tun出道，走红是他和山下两个人一起创造出来的，修二与彰是他们俩都难以磨灭的回忆，经过这么些年回望，依然如珍珠般闪光。

结果上台大爆，粉丝全都疯了。龟梨也快疯了。真好呀，这种最初的自己能够被人们一直记住、一直深爱的心情，这种丝毫不用担心对方会出错，不管经过多少年都可以把后背交给对方的默契。他迫不及待地一把抱紧山下，山下大笑，笑得宛如当年，明朗如光。

下台后所有人也都在为他俩鼓掌，说不愧是修二与彰啊，外面一阵阵的欢呼一直没有停歇，龟梨脸上的笑就没掉下来过，山下抓着他，也一直笑，是真的开心。

不想山下离开。想把这样的夜晚延续下去。这样想着，龟梨拖着山下回自己家过party，路上就一直没停地讲话，以后一起合作吧，必须要一起合作呀，今年档期怎样，今年不行明年吧，总之以后可以多见面，刚才那简直太棒了，你真的没自己偷偷练吗……一直说个没停，山下一直笑，说好，好的，Kame说什么都好。

龟梨最后没词了，停车的时候觉得自己耳朵有点烧，想怎么这么蠢，山下是前辈呀。

他没说出来的是，我真想你啊。

 

当天晚上他对山下的称呼就迅速从山下君进化到了P。山下也完全没反对，龟梨感觉对他说什么做什么他都能接受。等新年一过开始新的工作又开始忙，但联系一直断断续续，而且出乎龟梨意料之外的，山下找他比较多。

Kame你家那个台灯哪儿买的？Kame有没有空出来喝酒，我带了手信哦。Kame我这里有个新的企划，想跟你聊聊。

于是找了间店见面，边喝边聊，一开始还聊工作，讲要怎么合作，聊完了山下酒意上来，不想走，眼巴巴地看他，龟梨就又叫了杯啤酒坐了下来陪他。

然后山下就开始说说说。说派系斗争，说他做过很后悔的事，说有很多人不喜欢他，而且他永远都没办法让他们喜欢；说现在的光景是整体下滑的，我们能做的能有多少；说如果我没做这行会做什么，大概会去做上班族，但我又很讨厌读书，所以上班大概也上不好，会一事无成吧；说小时候觉得自己想要的就一定得得到，得不到就很难过，看泷泽和木村前辈们那样厉害就觉得一定要努力，等长大了就能像他们那样厉害又淡然，所以一定要红，等长大了红了，却发现还是没法厉害又淡然，不光是他，所有人都没有。木村前辈有木村前辈的苦恼，泷泽前辈也有自己的困难，只是长大了，成熟了，看上去好像可以不在乎。

他笑，说多傻呀，Kame你可以笑我，你还记得以前说要做全日本No.1的乐团，我说我要做最闪耀的明星，好像那样就什么都能得到。你做到了，我也做到了，可为什么做事情反而更难了，想要做好却不一定有好的结果。人为什么这么复杂？

他说这些年其实渐渐知道有些人是能一直走下去的，慢慢地有些人就留下了，慢慢地路上人就变少了，但路也变窄了。但是不能停，不去努力的话就会焦虑，想要更帅气，想要更好，但超越自己是个模糊的概念，永远没有人教你怎样才能把自己心中的理念不被误解地传达出去。

山下有那么多话说。龟梨听着。他其实话也很多，但现在他只想做听众。

最后山下抹了一把自己的脸，说，对不起让你听了这么多废话，有时候我也觉得自己很蠢……

龟梨摇头说没有，我很高兴P愿意跟我说。

山下笑起来，Kame就是Kame，一直都超棒。

他看向龟梨，眼睛闪闪发光，嘴角的弧度还是那样熟悉又好看，龟梨却觉得他仿佛在哭。

他的心揪成了一团，孤独又挣扎的岂止他龟梨和也一个。人生如此了，谁容易呢？

 

仿佛酒后失言话说太多山下觉得丢脸，连着好一阵都没来找他，龟梨左思右想，发简讯约他出来吃饭，山下说抱歉太忙赶不过来，过几天给你个惊喜。

结果龟梨第三天晚上在自家楼下收到了山下的大惊喜：他搬到一栋楼里来了。搬家公司一箱一箱往楼里运东西，山下站在门口忙得一头汗，说哎Kame你怎么过来了，我还没装好呢！怎么样，以后就是邻居了！一脸阳光灿烂。

龟梨不得不说自己心跳漏了半拍。他想了想，请山下去自己家里吃饭，他正打算下厨。

山下答应得飞快，跑他家很狗腿地围着灶台说要不要帮忙，还偷吃起司和小番茄，龟梨把他赶了出去。

做好炖菜面对面坐在一起，山下双手合十说我开动了，感谢Kame赐予食物，之后风卷残云吃得飞快，碗底都舔干净了，摸肚子说好满足。龟梨心里就痒痒暖暖。

吃完山下想走，龟梨说你睡哪儿啊床还没到，住酒店吗？山下愣了一秒，扑扇了下他的长睫毛笑得一脸暧昧说Kame要收留我吗？我会做田螺姑娘哦。龟梨翻了个白眼，睡客房啊。

不知怎地忽然开始看恐怖片。山下自己挑的片子自己给吓得够呛，一个劲儿抓龟梨，龟梨其实也给吓到，但壮着胆说你多大了这还怕，山下就很忿忿，结果睡不着觉可怜巴巴半夜敲他门，又像小时候那样抓着龟梨才睡着。

还一起去健过身。山下一提健身就两眼放光，龟梨被他在健身房狠虐，亏得他平时打棒球也攒了点肌肉，没输得太惨，咬牙切齿要还回来的时候也不得不承认打拳的Yamap实在是帅得晃眼。

 

事务所见他俩关系好，Kat-tun又休眠，于是搞起限定组合，想要重温当年修彰辉煌。山下一边接过企划一边说，当年Kame可不想跟我组合，搞得我伤心了很久。龟梨说哪有哪有，不是你说不喜欢我的吗？山下头都没抬，你真信啊。龟梨噎住，半晌才说你才是全当工作，半天都不肯多留。

山下抬头，深深看他一眼。一心一意想着Kat-tun的Kame太美了，而我不想被Kame讨厌。他说。

龟梨闭上嘴，移开了视线。再说下去总觉得会变得危险。而他暂时还不想掉下去。

怎么可能讨厌P呢，喜欢都来不及。经过这么多年，人的际遇变化打磨，浮躁骄矜褪去，留下来的本质闪闪发光，那是一开始爷爷就在P身上看中的东西。而龟梨也很高兴时隔这么久能够站在他身边的依然是自己。

合作当然很顺利，相处的时间也越来越多，拍剧很开心，拍完剧还能很开心就不多见了。龟梨想，山下真是有魔力，在他身边就好像空气都很舒畅，不由自主就会镇定下来。

山下蹭饭蹭得日趋熟练，他只要有好吃的有龟梨陪他玩就万事大吉，穿着睡衣跑下楼，喝酒喝得自己家门都不认识。但龟梨心里其实有些复杂，限定组合结束之后他们就没这么多时间能凑到一起了，可想到可能会失去这种亲密让龟梨难过，山下再像当年那样溜得影都没有的话龟梨会非常、非常伤心的。所以为什么要培养这种依赖？这让他同时也意识到，他已经不再能像看一个搭档、同事那样看待山下了。不知不觉山下侵入他的生活太多，而经历过伤害习惯公私分明总给自己留足够空间的龟梨甚至对此甘之如饴。

更糟糕的是，龟梨不知山下有没有察觉，他陷下去了。山下这种从不示弱的个性，朝他露出了柔软的肚皮，他允许自己在龟梨面前懒散、愚蠢、恐惧甚至脆弱。仿佛一朝回到儿时。他太放松了。

龟梨不知道他为什么这样信任自己。但他有时半夜醒来，思及此会兴奋不能自已，感到某种血液沸腾的战栗。他怀着危险的预感等待着，心怀恐惧，也心怀期望，山下什么时候能意识到他把自己放进龟梨手里了？如果龟梨想伤害他他会死很惨。而想想看，他俩竞争不是一两天，甚至不是一两年了。

龟梨当然什么也没做。他自己又何尝不是饮鸩止渴般享受这种暧昧？

 

山下察觉到自己的心情没有花太久。龟梨不能说自己完全没有推波助澜。虽然龟梨有时候觉得他过于天真，但吉尼斯的王子也从来不蠢。倒是龟梨进退两难了起来。

虽然J家一直有以男星搭档的暧昧作为卖点的传统，但那是“看起来很近但没有接触”这种引人遐思的距离，龟梨和山下也都很擅长这些营业关系，而真的恋情是丑闻，不可能被允许。如果不捅破还可以维持表面的和平，如果捅破了就真的是灾难了。

龟梨想了两天，不无遗憾地想大概与山下的友情就要到此结束了吧。

他有点伤心，而且不止一点。山下或许也会这样想，就像他一直以来做的那样：不喜欢的事很多，但既然选择了偶像这条路，就切断坏的部分，只留下好的那些，尽己所能做下去。

几天后龟与山P上节目，两人不得不又遇上。山下一如既往地漂亮得挑不出毛病，脸也是姿态也是，彬彬有礼，温柔可亲，龟梨还是跟他在一起就很放松，上节目说话不知不觉又说太多，一个人讲两个人话，山下小声接梗，配合还是很默契，笑着好像什么都没发生。

下了节目龟梨就挺绝望，想怎么会这样？真的是没办法了，这人怎么能这样呢？不得不追出去，拉住他的车门不让他走，觉得自己跟个没长大的小孩儿似的，蠢极了。山下看着他，有点好奇，也有点忐忑。

龟梨看着他的脸。他看了太多回，从小看到大，再好看的脸也应该早就祛魅了——可还是不行，被山下这样认真看着，他不得不移开视线，不然会心跳加速到承受不了。

“上来吧。”山下说，支开助理，把副驾驶让了出来。

龟梨盯着空出的皮质座椅看了两秒，在心里重重叹了口气，想，去他妈的，山下智久哎，他喜欢他喜欢这么多年，怎么可能就这样放过？

 

于是就好上了。

接吻的时候龟梨还在想我们他妈的到底在干什么，爷爷会怒到赶我们出社吧，等上床的时候就根本什么都想不到了，眼中只有自己和对方，虽然搞得很混乱，但再糟糕的过去对方也都见过，好像暴露一切也就没那么可怕了。

反而踏实了下来。因为觉得都到这份上了，再坏也无法再糟糕了，再好也不能更好了。山下还是一如既往地让人安心，这让龟梨也觉得虽然从影响上来看绝对是个错误，但对自我来说反而不见得是坏事。

因为心里安定，做事就更没顾虑，结果不久之后龟梨不小心冲太猛，把自己手弄骨折了。山下在外地拍戏，一天简讯好几条，不能碰水一定要固定好，罗里吧嗦一大堆。龟梨在休养时看手机忍不住就会微笑，惹得助理跟他打趣，问是女朋友吗这样开心。

龟梨摸了下自己的脸，意识到自己笑得停不下来。男朋友不行吗？他笑着答道。

等到年底歌谣祭时忙得脚不沾地的两人才有机会再碰上，也没什么时间寒暄就要上台。换衣服时龟梨一只手不能动，助理帮他弄了半天没弄好把他弄痛了，山下看不过眼走过来帮他，三两下就给他穿好了，又找胶带帮他把手仔细绑在话筒上。助理在旁边感叹Yamap这么熟练不愧是拍过这么多医疗剧啊。龟梨却知道山下抓着他的手时，手心里都是汗。

新的跨年时Kat-tun就复活了，同时也意味着龟与山P的限定组合结束。在作为Kat-tun上台蹦跳时龟梨能清晰地感觉到山下的视线。一直只看着他而已。

不要露出这样寂寞的表情啊，我又不会离开。这样想着，龟梨再次把他拖去了家里的新年Party。Party比往年结束得更早，因为龟梨迫不及待地想单独和他在一起，想听山下软着声音把自己的名字念得千转百回，想听他说这一年谢谢你，来年还请多多关照。

 

不久后妈妈知道了。毕竟龟梨难得回来，要是逮着山下也有空基本都会腻在一起，楼上楼下确实也太方便。妈妈进门时山下刚起来，头发乱七八糟，还穿着睡衣，很不好意思地说伯母好，好久不见。然后飞快溜了。妈妈有点不敢置信，看了龟梨好半天。

“真的吗，和也？”妈妈问。

龟梨抓了抓头发。“只是昨晚上喝多了在我这儿留宿而已……”他还想瞒着，但凌乱的主卧显然暴露了太多。

妈妈在沙发上坐下，震惊太过一时说不出话来。龟梨给她倒水让她平静一下。他也很紧张，站在边上不敢出声。

“我还以为会是恭子……”妈妈说，喝了两口水。

“也不是……算不上……”龟梨想解释，但又不知该说什么好，就他俩这种一个月也未必能碰到一次的频率，谁都没有承诺，真能算交往吗？

“山下的话，好像不用太担心。”妈妈说。

“哎？”龟梨吃了一惊。

“不要曝光给外面知道就好。”妈妈说。

龟梨有点反应不过来。

“恭子年纪不小了，但你短期内是不能结婚的吧？不要耽误人家。”妈妈说，又喝了口水，把杯子放下。“Yamap也算我看着长大的，他从小就心里很有数。你们俩不要闹大的话应该没问题。”

龟梨无话可说，忍不住想笑。妈妈白他一眼。“干什么？你俩天天在电视上放闪，你以为我没有心理准备吗？”

“没有啦。”龟梨说。“但还是……很吃惊吧，通常不会强烈反对什么的吗？”

妈妈叹气。“你要负担的够多了。我只希望你照顾好自己，能开心就行了。”

龟梨凑上前撒娇。“很开心啊，非常开心。”他说着，摇晃着妈妈，笑个不停。

妈妈走后他给山下发了简讯。山下电话打过来，听着很紧张，问他还好吗？龟梨把刚才的对话告诉了他，山下一直啧啧称奇，伯母真的好厉害哦。末了龟梨问你家呢？

“我妈知道啊。”山下说。“我很早就跟她讲了。”

龟梨再一次噎住了。

“她也说不要搞出事情来就行。”山下说。“我觉得她比较烦我没固定女朋友。明显Kame比较好吧。”

龟梨捂住脸，让自己的笑闷在胸膛里。

 

龟梨知道这会持续下去，而且恐怕会持续很久。

到了这个时候，两个人都有了自己的底气，知道做人做事的分寸，也知道对错与是非，更知道对错之外，最难得的是不会被辜负的心意。

山下其实很怕寂寞，又容易害羞，好胜心强得吓人，龟梨时常觉得他不合年纪的可爱——而如果用可爱来形容某个人，根本说不出为什么，那大概说明是无可救药的喜欢了。

有很多惊喜，也有很多思念，但很少有误会。“如果我哪里做错了，请一定告诉我。”山下这样诚恳地拜托道。“Kame的想法我一定会听。”他俩都过了那种自己死钻牛角尖的时候，男人之间也更容易相互理解，何况他俩走过的路又如此相近。

当然有思路不同的时候，毕竟各自的发展方式和做事方法不一样，龟梨有时候控制不住会管太多，山下的性子也很倔，吵架也不是没有，甚至冷战很久不讲话。但每次再见到，从看到山下的脸那时起就没办法再生气。

龟梨无可奈何地想，算了，这大概就是所谓认栽。然后就看山下也努力板着脸，但嘴角的笑意挡都挡不住。根本就没法再吵，手碰到就是温暖，整个人都会放松下来。

 

虽然偶像工作非常重要，但棒球还是龟梨心之所系。山下对此兴趣不大，可被龟梨天天灌输也成了半个专家。有一次他们队打比赛，山下正好有空就来了，开场前还挺担心地问你感冒没好没问题吧？龟梨偷了他一个吻说幸运星，肯定没问题啦。那场球打得很精彩，算得上龟梨打过最激烈难忘的，比分咬得很紧，但在最后一刻龟梨击球得分险胜。

龟梨累得几乎虚脱，被队友们团团围住抱起来欢呼。山下站在场边，一个劲儿鼓掌喝彩，看起来也激动极了。龟梨笑起来，朝他所在的观众席远远飞了一个吻。

换衣服的时候龟梨站都站不稳，队友想扶他被他婉拒。他坐在凳子上休息，肾上腺素消耗太多，感冒的后遗症让他一阵阵头晕眼花。他喘着气，在朦胧的视线中看山下走进更衣室，为分开队友们挤进来而一一致歉，一步步一直走到他身边。

龟梨对着他伸出手。

山下什么话也没说。他接过龟梨的手，跪了下来，帮他解开湿透的球衣，换成干爽的外套。然后把龟梨的半边重量压在自己身上，扶他起来。他做得无比自然，好像完全忘记了他俩“在外面不可以身体接触”的约定。

更衣室里突然安静，几乎能感觉到视线的重量。山下一僵，仿佛才意识到状况。

龟梨叹了口气，看向自己的队友。“喂，不要觊觎别人家男朋友很帅。想要自己去找啦。”

长谷川先笑了起来，众人于是也笑，转头去做自己的事。

回到家，洗干净吃好药，山下把他严严实实地裹被子里，趴在他身上用手拨开他的头发，看向他的眼睛。

“我很喜欢你，你知道的吧？”他问。

龟梨吃完药就想睡觉，艰难地睁眼看他。

“非常喜欢。”山下说。“但好像一直没有正式告诉过你。”

“我知道啊。”龟梨答道。他笑起来。“一直都知道。”

山下好像有点不好意思，但还是坚持说了下去。“Kame想做什么就放心做好了，如果想要公开也没关系，需要花很多时间慢慢来，但我不会后退的。”

龟梨顿住了。“没有要曝光。”他说，心里却止不住饱胀起来，又软又暖。“欲盖弥彰反而会引起猜疑。”

山下松了口气。“啊，所以觉得Kame很厉害。现在就算一起出去约会也没关系了呢。”他也笑起来，双手合十。“虽然是很自私的想法，但我还是想好好做偶像，也想看到Kame越来越好。如果没有Kame一直在这条路上陪我的话，我会很寂寞的。”

龟梨伸手摸了摸他的头，山下乖乖低头让他摸，软蓬蓬的头发缠了一手，手心里酥麻。“不会丢下你的，说好了。”他说。

 

再后来，爷爷生了病，山下和龟梨约了时间一起去看他。爷爷在病床上还是很精神，“YOU！很没干劲嘛！你的棒球精神到哪儿去了？”惹得龟梨不得不笑。他们待了一整个下午，一直在努力演双簧逗爷爷开心，使尽浑身解数。回来的时候龟梨就有些低落，爷爷确实是很老很老了，不复往日精神矍铄，连起身说话都费力。山下也很沉默，握着他的手。

过了几天龟梨再去看爷爷，山下有工作脱不开身，特意写了信拜托他带过去。龟梨给爷爷念完信，放在他手边，说山下君很记挂您。

“你跟Yamap那小子，是真的吗？”爷爷忽然问。

龟梨想了下要不要说实话，他真的不想刺激爷爷。但爷爷只是哼了一声。

“小心点啊。”他说。“景子那边只要我还有一口气就说得上话，不会为难你们。”

龟梨的眼睛唰一下湿润了。“对不起，爷爷。”他真心实意地说，深深低下头。

“说什么对不起，没有勇气扛起来就别开始。”爷爷说。“以前怕是要打断你们的腿，但现在……你俩也不小了，我看太久啦，开心比较重要。”

龟梨没忍住，眼泪还是掉了下来，他匆忙擦掉。“我们会好好努力的。”

“别叫Yamap这小子再给我写这种恶心兮兮的信了。”爷爷说。“你俩从小就主见多，知道自己在做什么，我也管不着，以后照顾好自己——J家以后也要多多拜托你们了。”

龟梨忍着泪点头答应。“我一定竭尽全力。”

爷爷挥手让他出去。

龟梨的眼泪最终只忍了半路。他边哭边颤抖着手给山下拨电话，山下一听就着急了，问他怎么了。

“我爱你。”龟梨说。

山下的呼吸停滞了。

龟梨挂掉了电话。他捂着脸让眼泪尽情流淌，想，天啊，天啊。

他回到家没多久山下就来敲门，一脸担忧。

龟梨抓着他进门，一把抱紧了他。

山下的手在他背后收紧。“我也很爱你。”他贴着龟梨的脸小声说。

等龟梨跟他讲完医院里的事，山下也哭了。他很费劲地把眼泪咽下去，说：“虽然很对不起爷爷，但还是觉得能和Kame在一起真的太好了。”他的眼睛因为眼泪冲刷显得更亮了。

龟梨问。“会后悔吗？”

“错过Kame才会。”山下答道。

龟梨看着他，仿佛穿过许多年的时光，第一次进Jr，满教室人里一眼看到个穿一身白的小孩，他第一次见到这么好看的小孩，好像王子一样，怯怯不敢上前。爷爷说大家欢迎我们新来的小伙伴——那孩子从座位上跳下，径直走向他，伸手说我叫山下智久，你叫什么名字？龟梨擦了下自己的手才紧紧握住他，我叫龟梨和也。龟梨吗……我可以叫你Kame吗？他们都叫我Yamap，泷泽前辈给取的。如果你让我叫你P的话。山下咬了下嘴唇，那样我的名字都没啦。但是，他转着眼睛看龟梨。我们做好朋友的话你可以叫我P。爷爷说哎嘿你们俩小子！熟得很快嘛，以后也要在一起好好相处啊！

龟梨闭上了眼睛，再睁开时，那个漂亮的小王子穿越了二十年，在他面前露出温柔得令人心碎的表情，而龟梨不得不上前，亲吻他的嘴唇，让他也微笑起来。

 

 

-end-


End file.
